Bottle preforms may be produced as an inner barrier of a bottle that comprises a polymer or other similar material that is blow molded, extruded, or otherwise expanded to a predetermined final shape, thereby resulting in bottles that are used for many different purposes, such as for containing beverages, culinary ingredients, cleaning products, beauty products, automotive products, and/or other fluids. While current methods of bottle production may utilize interior and exterior barriers, many of these current processes are inefficient in terms of material usage and result in misalignment between the barriers, causes the bottle to be structurally insecure. Accordingly, there exists a need in the industry for more efficient material usage and ensuring appropriate alignment between barriers.